Reparations
by SailorChibi
Summary: Takes place after episode 24. Yuugi doesn't know how he can trust the spirit anymore after the duel with Kaiba. Anzu convinces him to talk to the spirit. It turns into something more. Sequel to Atonement. Y/Y one-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
**A/N:** I'm sure Yuugi and Yami did something foolish like talk it out after Kaiba's so-called "win" at Duelist Kingdom, but I prefer to think they fucked each other silly and then agreed to let bygones be bygones. Obviously, after discovering how many people wanted a sequel to Atonement, I needed to write this out because of reasons. It just had to be done, ok?

**Warning:** this story contains MATURE ADULT CONTENT between boys.

* * *

\Aibou.\

The gentle whisper in the back of Yuugi's mind made him flinch. He very nearly lost his grip on his spoon and only just managed to avoid splattering soup all over the front of his shirt. Across the table, Anzu shot him a curious look and he gave her a weak smile in reply. Honestly, he should've been used to hearing the spirit's voice reverberating through his mind, but sometimes it was still enough to surprise him. Especially when he had made it perfectly clear that he was not interested in listening to what the boy had to say.

/Leave me alone!/ Yuugi hissed back. It had taken some time, but at night while everyone was asleep he had worked on being able to "speak" to the spirit without having to respond out loud. The skill was proving to be useful. /I told you, I don't want to talk to you after what you tried to do to Kaiba./

There was a sound not unlike a sigh and then the spirit's presence faded from the back of his mind. Yuugi set his spoon down in his bowl, realizing that he'd lost what little of his appetite he'd still had. Every time he stopped to think about how close the spirit had come to _killing_ Kaiba, it made his stomach turn over. As important as the game was, there could never be any reason for it to be taken to those extremes. He'd always known that the spirit was dangerous, considering the fate that had befallen the classmates and teachers that had picked on Yuugi or his friends, but somehow he'd managed to convince himself that it wasn't a big deal.

But it was. It _so_ was and he didn't know what to do about it. How could he trust the spirit to make the right decision in the future? How could he allow the spirit to share his body when it had been used to cause so much pain and suffering? He clenched his hands into fists and forced himself to take a slow, deep breath before he stood up. "I'd like to be excused."

"But Yuugi, you barely ate anything," Anzu protested.

"I'm just not very hungry, Anzu," he replied. "I guess I'm nervous about the duels. I'm going to go back to my room and see if I can get some sleep. Good night."

He left the room but he should've known that wouldn't be the end of it. He could hear Anzu following him, though he didn't turn around to face her. Yuugi pushed the door open and pulled the puzzle off, setting it down on his nightstand. The spirit didn't need to hear the conversation that was about to happen. If he and Anzu started shouting at each other - a distinct possibility considering how unsettled Yuugi was feeling - he didn't want to risk having the spirit trying to punish her or some nonsense like that.

"Yuugi," Anzu said behind him. She had walked right into his room without waiting for an invitation. "I can tell that this isn't about the duel. It's about Mou hitori no Yuugi, isn't it?"

Yuugi flinched. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, but you have to. You can't just ignore him, Yuugi. He's not going to go away as long as you keep wearing the puzzle, and I know that you don't want that." Anzu rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I think you're going to need his help against Pegasus."

"How can I?" Yuugi snapped back, whirling to face her. He felt a little out of control. "How can I trust him to help me, Anzu? You've seen what he did to our classmates when they threatened me. You saw what he almost did to Kaiba. He was really willing to let Kaiba die just so that we could make it into the castle. God knows what he would do to Pegasus during the duel. I can't take that risk. I won't let anyone else be hurt because of me!"

"Oh, Yuugi." Anzu's sapphire blue eyes softened and she sat down on the bed, gently pulling him down beside her. She shifted closer and took his hand into hers. "Have you tried talking to him?"

A slight flush spread across Yuugi's face, even though he knew there was no way Anzu could know about the first time he and the spirit had 'talked'. "Sort of. I can hear him in my head when I want to. He talks to me sometimes at night when you guys are asleep, but it's mostly about duel monsters. I don't think he knows very much about who he is or where he comes from."

Anzu just nodded. She looked a little perturbed. "But he's never threatened you."

"No, of course not." Quite the opposite, actually. Ever since _that night_ on the ship, Yuugi had dreamed about the heat and sensuality of the spirit's touch, and he would wake up hard and aching the next morning, wanting nothing more than to fall into the puzzle and beg the spirit to do it all over again. He always prayed that dreams were one thing that didn't travel through their link.

"Then maybe you should talk to him again," she suggested. "Explain to him that what he's doing isn't right. He's trying to protect you but he's going about in the wrong way." She squeezed Yuugi's hand. "From what I've seen of him, he doesn't do these things to be spiteful or cruel. Violence is an easy method of getting revenge and teaching people lessons. I don't think that what he's doing is right, but I don't think you're responding to this in the right way, either. You really care about him; I can see it in your face." She smiled gently. "And I know that he cares about you, too."

As usual, Anzu had been able to read the situation perfectly. Yuugi stared down at the bed, too conflicted to respond. Finally, he said quietly, "But what if he hurts someone again?"

"If that happens then you can work through it together at that time. But this, you ignoring him, it doesn't help either one of you. You're miserable and upset just when you need to be able to focus the most, and I'm sure that he feels the same way."

She had a point. Yuugi didn't know how he would be able to win against Pegasus when all of this was weighing so heavily on his mind, and he really did want the spirit's help. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Alright, you win. I'll talk to him tonight before I go to bed."

"Good! Let me know what he says." Anzu squeezed his hand once more and then stood up, automatically smoothing her skirt down over her hips. "Just be patient, okay?"

"Yeah. Good night. Thanks," Yuugi added. Anzu smiled at him before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Yuugi locked it to prevent any more visitors and then went about getting ready for bed. He took a long, hot shower to relax, all the while thinking about the spirit. In a lot of ways Anzu was right and he could see shades of that in the experiences he and the spirit had already shared. The spirit really didn't seem to understand certain things. He'd never forget the way that the spirit had asked for punishment after failing to help Yuugi and Jou on the boat. In retrospect, it made a bizarre kind of sense that he would be punishing others as well.

He turned the shower off and dried himself off, slipping on another pair of boxers before padding out into the room and climbing onto the bed. He shut the lamp off and laid back, making sure that he was comfortable before he picked up the Millennium Puzzle, sliding the cord around his neck. Yuugi had only ever done this once before, and that had been when the spirit was guiding him, but this time the sensation of falling came over him immediately. His eyes shut and he felt his body relax, but it was a distant feeling as awareness of a whole other place materialized in his senses.

Once again, he was standing in the Millennium Puzzle. Against his bare feet, the stone was frigid, and he winced as he took a couple of tentative steps forward. There was no sign of the spirit. "Spirit!" he called out, eyes searching the fathomless shadows that stretched out before him. "Mou hitori no boku, I need to talk to you!" It was the first time he'd ever called the spirit that but it felt strangely _right_.

"Aibou?"

The deep voice behind him made Yuugi turn. He smiled at the sight of the spirit, who was still dressed fully in a copy of the clothing Yuugi had been wearing during the day. "There you are."

"What are you doing here?" the spirit asked uncertainly. "I thought you said you did not wish to speak to me."

"Yes, well." Yuugi cleared his throat. "I did feel that way at first, but I had a talk with Anzu and she convinced me that the silent treatment wasn't going to fix anything." He folded his arms across his chest and shivered. The chill seemed to be soaking through his feet and leeching its way up into the rest of his body.

There was doubt in those big crimson eyes. "Have you come to punish me?"

Just the memory of what had happened the last time the spirit said that made Yuugi feel lightheaded. He was pretty sure a fair amount of the blood in his body has just rushed south. He shifted, squirming a little, and said, "No, of course not. I'm never going to punish you and especially not like… not like you mean it. I just wanted to talk, that's all."

Slowly, the spirit nodded. "You're cold," he observed, glancing at Yuugi's twitching toes. "Would you… I have somewhere that might be more comfortable?"

"That would be nice," Yuugi said, pleased that the offer had been extended. He followed the spirit willingly into the shadows and found that they were in a maze of sorts, one that existed outside of the laws of physics and reality. Countless doors, staircases that went nowhere, paths that stretched over their heads: it was overwhelming but also fascinating. He had the feeling that he could spend years searching through this place and he would never be able to see every room.

The spirit seemed to know exactly where he was going. He pressed on unflinchingly, leading Yuugi up two flights of stairs and across a path that flipped them upside down temporarily and then down a set of stairs that continued into the ground. Finally, he stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it. Yuugi peeked past him and saw that it was a fairly large room with a bed that looked suspiciously like the one in his bedroom back home, only larger. It was even covered with the same blue bedspread that his mother had bought him. Yuugi had to suppress a smile as he walked in and sat down, happily pulling his feet up off of the floor.

"Come here," he said, patting the bed beside him. The spirit visibly hesitated before approaching and easing himself down on the bed slowly, like he was afraid Yuugi might change his mind. Yuugi looked at him. "I don't want you to hurt anyone anymore," he said quietly. "I know you were only doing it to protect me, but it's not right. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." He tried for a smile. His grandfather had told him that once when he was little, after a bully had punched him in the eye for the first time.

"But they were hurting you," the spirit said. "It's my job to protect you. They needed to be taught a lesson."

"You can still protect me," Yuugi said, a little frisson of warmth roiling through him at the thought. "But it's different when you push it so far. Kaiba wasn't going to hurt us. We still would have found another way into the castle. Getting to face Pegasus wasn't worth the risk of hurting him."

"I don't understand," he confessed.

So Anzu had been right after all. Yuugi reached out and took the spirit's hand. His flesh was cold, but warmed quickly under his touch "I can help you understand it. We can learn together. I just need to know that next time you will listen to me. If I have to worry about whether or not you're going to hurt someone… or worse… then I can't trust you. And if I can't trust you…" He let his words trail off and regretted it when he saw the look of horror on the spirit's face.

"Will you… will you take the puzzle apart?" the spirit asked, trying to pull his hand back. Yuugi frowned and held on that much tighter, refusing to relinquish his grip.

"No, of course not. The Millennium Puzzle is mine and I will never take it off or take it apart," he replied, wondering why that frightened the spirit so much. He was uncomfortably reminded of how the spirit had called him a saviour once. "When the puzzle is broken… what happens to you?"

The spirit shuddered. "The shadows," he said haltingly. "They… are everywhere. It hurts."

"It's alright," Yuugi said gently, scooting closer so that their bodies were pressed together. He reached up and put his free hand on the spirit's cheek. "I won't let them have you. If my presence keeps them away then you can stay with me for as long as you need, forever if that's what it takes." He smiled again, realizing that, for better or worse, his trust in the spirit had never really been broken. Even though he'd taken the puzzle off in anger and frustration, he never would've allowed it to stay off. He was too deeply involved in this for that to ever be a possibility. "I will never turn you away, Mou hitori no boku. We belong together now."

"Aibou." The spirit stared at him, eyes wide, and abruptly leaned forward, fingers sliding into Yuugi's hair as he pulled Yuugi into a kiss. Yuugi gasped under the sudden onslaught and the spirit took full advantage, sliding his tongue into Yuugi's mouth with a familiarity that prompted a soft whimper. His nearly forgotten erection was coming back in full force.

"You can make it up to me," Yuugi suggested when they had parted. He ran his hands across the spirit's shoulders, delighting in the feel of the soft fabric beneath his fingertips. "I want… that. Again." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as his inability to articulate what he wanted, but fortunately the spirit seemed to have no trouble understanding judging by the way those exotic crimson eyes darkened with heat.

"Anything, my hikari," the spirit whispered, one hand palming Yuugi's erection. The heat of his hand was evident through the thin fabric of Yuugi's boxers and he moaned, arching into the touch.

"But _more_," he said urgently, and he took the spirit's hand and guided it around to his backside to make his point. When the long fingers curved around his bottom and kneaded the flesh, daring to dip in between, he made another soft noise and rocked forward. "More."

"Are you certain, little one? I don't want…"

"Yes," Yuugi said firmly, glad that the dim lighting would hide the blush on his cheeks. His dreams hadn't stayed innocent for long. He didn't know exactly what he wanted the spirit to do, but he did know that he wanted it more than anything else. "Please."

The simple plea seemed to be enough to break the spirit's resolve. He stood up and pushed gently at Yuugi's shoulders until Yuugi got the hint and scooted backwards towards the head of the bed. The spirit knelt on the edge and crawled after him, looking remarkably like a lion that had spotted easy prey. Yuugi's heart was pounding by the time the spirit was finally hovering over him and he reached up, greedily yanking the spirit down into another fierce kiss. At the same time, he began plucking at the annoying clothes that were still in the way. The spirit chuckled against his lips and Yuugi pouted.

"Not fair," he complained.

"I am here to serve _you_, my precious one," the spirit said. "I think it's perfectly fair." He swooped down and wrapped his mouth around a pebbled nipple, lapping at the little nub with broad, flat strokes of his tongue. Yuugi cried out in surprise and then groaned, grabbing at the spirit's shoulders. It felt so _good_, like the growing fire in his belly was shooting off little sparks of pleasure. The spirit's hand came up and began toying with his other nipple, pinching gently and rubbing until both peaks were hardened.

"Please," Yuugi said again, tugging fruitlessly. It might have been good but it wasn't enough, not by a long shot.

This time the spirit sat back and quickly divested himself of his jacket and shirt. The clothing was tossed somewhere over his shoulder. He lifted his weight for a moment and hooked his thumbs into Yuugi's boxers, pulling them off and leaving Yuugi naked. It would have been embarrassing but the look in the spirit's eyes didn't allow for it. The intense hunger and desire reflected there made Yuugi shiver all over. A needy moan escaped him as the spirit touched his cock, hot fingers sliding around the base, tugging playfully at a few strands of his pubic hair.

"You are so beautiful, Aibou," the spirit told him, sounding reverent. He leaned down and breathed over the head of his cock. Yuugi shut his eyes, unable to watch just because it was too much: it would be over in seconds if he had to see this. "When I look at you, I cannot believe that anyone would ever seek to hurt you for any reason at all. This foolish world has no idea how fortunate they are to have you."

"Flatterer," Yuugi mumbled, clenching his hands in the sheets. "You've already got my clothes off, there's no need to - oh my _god_!" The shout echoed through the room at the first touch of that heated mouth around his cock. A warm, slippery tongue moved over the crown and Yuugi keened, whimpering as strong hands captured his hips and held him firmly against the mattress.

For someone who had been locked in the puzzle for an undetermined amount of time, the spirit knew what to do. He took Yuugi into his mouth carefully, swallowing around him before slowly lifting his head, dragging his tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside, lingering whenever Yuugi thrashed or whimpered. Yuugi closed his eyes and just tried to breathe, totally awash in the sensations that he'd never even imagined could be so powerful. It felt like every nerve in his body had been designed purely for pleasure and all of them were lighting up under the spirit's relentless ministrations.

He had watched, just once in the movies that Jou had lent him, a man who had been getting a blow job. The girl had been young and pretty and she'd gone down on him eagerly, and the man had had such a look of bliss on his face as he held her against him that Yuugi had thought he must be exaggerating, and poorly at that. Nothing could ever feel that good. He was realizing now that he'd been wrong. The spirit's mouth was hot and wet and _alive_, sliding eagerly up and down his shaft, and his tongue caressed every ridge and crevice, leaving no bit of skin untouched. It was maddening and amazing and altogether far too much for him to handle.

"S-Spirit…" he choked out, his fingers twitching around the sheets. He was dying to reach down and slide his hands into the spirit's hair, wanted to hold the boy in place and thrust upwards into the searing warmth, but that didn't seem polite. He could vaguely feel cotton giving away beneath the pressure of his hands but he couldn't bring himself to let go.

The spirit hummed softly and Yuugi threw his head back and moaned, writhing helplessly on the sheets. One hand left his hip and slipped between his legs, palming his balls, tugging on them gently, rolling them between fingers that seemed to know every spot that made him shudder. At the same time the spirit pulled back until the very tip of Yuugi's cock was in his mouth, and he suckled on the head, lips forming a tight seal over his teeth. Yuugi whined and tried to push up, searching for _more_ because this wasn't nearly enough and it was agonizing, but the hand still on his right hip had him neatly pinned to the bed. His muscles trembled with the effort it took to remain still, to not fight against the grip.

"I can't..." Yuugi gasped out. It took effort to form the words, to make his lips move past the pleasure that had blurred his mind and stolen cohesive thought. "I can't, please, Mou hitori no boku... _Please_."

This time it was the spirit who groaned, as though hearing vocalization of Yuugi's pleasure was too much for him to take. Yuugi whimpered when he felt the mouth and hands leaving his body, and sighed when a moment later a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes and looked up into the spirit's intent gaze. The spirit lowered himself so that he was lying on top of Yuugi, and his weight was - oh, pleasant indeed. It also reminded Yuugi that the spirit was still wearing pants. He strove to rectify that immediately, shaky fingers grappling with the spirit's belt. It was only the ease of long practice that enabled him to undo the clasp and lower the zipper. The spirit balanced his weight on his arms and lifted his hips, allowing Yuugi to push the pants and boxers down past his hips. When he lay down again, it was skin on skin and it was much better.

"Fuck," Yuugi swore, his fingers digging into the spirit's shoulders. The spirit twisted, kicking his pants and underwear off, and that provided the most delightful friction. He felt dangerously close to the edge. "I don't know how you want to - to do this, but I'm... I can't hold out much longer."

"Anything," the spirit breathed reverently, dropping a kiss onto Yuugi's forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. "I can finish you in my mouth if you so desire, my little one. Or I can take you into my hands. Whatever you want."

"I want you to enjoy it too," Yuugi said.

The spirit looked at him. "I could..." He hesitated. "I would make it good for you, if you let me."

Yuugi wasn't entirely sure what he was asking, but he nodded. "I trust you," he said breathlessly, arching up in search of more anything. "Do it."

Another kiss was placed against his lips before the spirit moved his hand. Yuugi was never quite sure what exactly it was he did, but when the spirit regretfully levered himself off of Yuugi, balancing on his knees, and reached underneath to cup Yuugi's ass, his hand was slick with something. A quick breath passed through Yuugi's parted lips when he felt the first tentative touch against his entrance. No one had ever touched him there, not since he was a very small child, and it felt oddly erotic. He squirmed, momentarily distracted from the blazing pleasure as the tip of one finger breached him.

"Mou hitori no boku," he started to say.

"Shh, Aibou. Push out and relax and it will go easier. I won't hurt you, I swear it."

Instructions that were easier said than done, but Yuugi tried to follow, bearing down with muscles that wanted to tense against the intrusion. The spirit's finger felt long and slender as it was eased into him and then he felt the spirit's palm against the curve of his bottom. The spirit watched his face closely as he wiggled the finger, letting Yuugi get used to the sensation. Slowly, he pulled it out and then pushed it back in, setting up a gentle in-and-out motion that soon had Yuugi's hips rocking unconsciously with the movement. Only then did the spirit place another finger against his hole. A second finger stung, a little, in the way of a muscle that hasn't been used very much, and Yuugi winced. The rhythm stopped immediately.

"It's alright," he said before the spirit could say anything. His eyes fluttered shut, revelling in the soothing warmth and comfort flooding down their bond. "It's alright. Keep going. I want you to."

Because yes, even though he'd never considered this before, even though he had always thought of himself as straight, he very much wanted to be fucked by the spirit, by this strange boy who had so utterly become a part of him before Yuugi even knew who he was. He shifted and pushed back against the fingers, allowing both to slide fully inside of him. The tip of one finger nudged against something deep inside of him and he yelped, startled, at the sudden shock of pleasure that surged up his spine. It was different than anything he'd felt before, more intense even then the sensations he'd felt during the blowjob, and he rocked backwards before he could stop himself, almost frantic in wanting more.

The spirit smiled, pleased, and angled his fingers with a slow sweeping slide that made Yuugi squeal. Never letting up on his exploring, the spirit eased another finger into Yuugi's body until he had three fully inside. Yuugi barely noticed. His flagging erection had renewed itself with interest, jutting out rock hard against his stomach, aching for the touch of clever fingers. He moaned, his hips moving unconsciously, fucking himself against the spirit's hand. Soft, breathy whimpers, a solid stream of "oh, oh, oh, oh", escaped into the room. He let go of the sheets and reached down, intending to grab his cock, but the spirit caught his hand and pressed it to his lips in a kiss.

"I'm ready," Yuugi gasped out. "If you keep – I won't."

"I understand," the spirit soothed him, pulling his fingers out. "I know what you need." It left Yuugi feeling oddly bereft and empty and he keened, staring pleadingly up at the spirit. He trembled as he felt the blunt, large head of the spirit's cock pressing against his entrance, and he tried to relax, tried to remind himself that this was the spirit, the one person he trusted more than anyone else, come what may. The spirit leaned down and kissed him, drawing him into a dance with their tongues as he pushed forward.

Yuugi groaned into the kiss at the odd sensation of being filled. There was really no other way to describe it. It burned, a little, his lower half protesting the intrusion, but the spirit had prepared him slowly and carefully and it didn't hurt as much as he might have thought. It was more uncomfortable than anything. He wiggled, unconsciously making a face, and the spirit chuckled and wrapped the hand that wasn't propping his body up around Yuugi's cock. He began to pump with long, leisurely strokes. Yuugi's hips jerked and he cried out as the spirit sank more deeply into him, bottoming out against his ass.

"God. You... you're _in me_," he said, staring up at the spirit with wide eyes. He'd never imagined that this would be a moment he would experience. The spirit had changed everything about his life.

"Yes," the spirit said, holding very still. It wasn't because of concern for Yuugi's wellbeing; he looked very overwhelmed. He leaned down and pressed his nose to Yuugi's collarbone, shuddering. "My sweet little light... is there no end to what you will give me? I will never be able to understand your generous heart, that you would allow me to do this after I have broken your trust once already."

"That was different," Yuugi said, shivering at the hot, damp gusts of breath wafting across his throat. "You didn't know. I'd never asked you not to hurt anyone before. And besides, I know you won't hurt _me_."

There was an odd look on the spirit's face when he lifted his head. "Aibou," he said wonderingly.

"Yes," Yuugi said, shifting underneath him. The mild feeling of discomfort had vanished and now he could feel the tingles of pleasure slowly taking over again. Though the spirit's hand had stopped moving, his fingers were still wrapped around Yuugi's cock and when he moved he couldn't restrain a raw gasp at the resulting friction. "Please, Mou hitori no boku. Fuck me."

"As you wish." Removing his hand from Yuugi's cock, the spirit lifted Yuugi's hips and then pulled out. He rocked forwards, pushing his cock back in, and then back, setting up a steady rhythm. Yuugi moaned softly, delighting in the rub of skin on skin contact, of being_ filled_. There was something delicious sinful about having the spirit fucking him, about knowing that all of that dark confidence and power was solely focused on him, and he wanted more of it. He reached up and greedily pulled the spirit down, pressing their mouths together and giving into the urge to tangle his fingers in the spirit's hair. The change in angle caused the spirit to strike_ that_ spot again when he pushed inside and Yuugi shouted.

"Oh god! Right there!" he cried, pushing down into the strokes. The spirit groaned and began fucking him harder, pushing ruthlessly against the little gland with every deep slide inside. He was gasping low, eyes fully dilated, a flush painted across his cheeks. Sweat beaded across his forehead, making his skin glow, and Yuugi thought hazily to himself that the spirit had never looked more attractive.

"Oh, Aibou," the spirit said breathlessly, "you are so beautiful. I want to see you touch yourself."

"God," Yuugi whispered, his hand already moving. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and closed his eyes to better focus on the surge of pleasure that was blinding through him. It was hard to know which was more potent and he keened, stroking his cock harder, wanting more, until it surged up to meet him. He could feel his orgasm creeping on him and knew that he was close, so close, and just a little bit more would be enough –

The spirit leaned down and kissed him again and that was it.

Yuugi moaned as he came, his back arching as he spilled over his frantically pumping hand. The spirit echoed his groan and a moment later he felt a wet heat pulsing into his lower half. He fought to open his eyes and was just in time to catch the vestiges of pleasure painted across the spirit's face. It was tantalizing and Yuugi whimpered softly as the spirit collapsed on top of him, face buried in Yuugi's shoulder, clutching onto Yuugi like something was going to try to take him away. Yuugi lifted trembling hands and ran them through the spirit's hair, trying to offer him comfort. Belatedly, he realized the spirit was mumbling under his breath.

"Glorious Aibou, I'm sorry, so sorry, I'll never do anything to upset you. Please don't sent me away into the dark, my light, without you the shadows will come and I don't want to go back please don't send me back – "

"Shh," Yuugi whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the spirit's forehead. He felt sticky and sated and _happy_ and he'd never known it could be like this. He felt like he understood the spirit better now. He knew that the spirit wouldn't go overboard again, not unless it was truly necessary, and he liked it. He tilted the spirit's chin up and kissed his quivering lips gently. "It's you and me, Mou hitori no boku, forever."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
